An Actor's Guise
by Clever Insanity
Summary: Determined to meet her idol, Sakura goes to Tokyo to audition for the newest movie starring Li Syaoran. Will she get her wish or go back to square one? More importantly, how will she react when she meets the man within the actor? An SS Fic


**An Actor's Guise**

By Clever Insanity

**Full Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura, an average, high school girl, has a 'slightly' obsessive crush on her all-time favorite actor, Li Syaoran. Determined to meet him, she goes to Tokyo for a contest in which you can gain a part in the newest movie Syaoran will be starring in. When she hears that she had scored a role, will Sakura be able to keep her cool around the infamous Li Syaoran or will things come tumbling down when she realizes the kind of person he really is?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS nor will I ever be able to. I'm simply just somebody who has lost nothing better to do than write this story…because it amuses me. Be a good little reader and review as well, okay? Oh yes, and since this is a common precaution, I shall state one last thing. If my story has any similarity to your own work of fiction, I must claim now that it is strictly coincidental.

* * *

Chapter One: A Friendly Warning and A Fond Farewell

* * *

"AIIIIEEEEEE!" rang through the halls of Seijou High as Kinomoto Sakura rushed through the brightly painted corridors. Her navy blue skirt that billowed out as she ran tickled her knees while Sakura hastily tried to fix her tie. The bell chimed overhead as she let out a sigh of relief, having just stepped into homeroom a moment before. The class erupted in claps congratulating Sakura on her newest record.

"That's amazing!" Rika commented as Sakura took her seat after bowing apologetically to the rather irritated teacher. _Someone_ wasn't a morning person…

_Well, I guess that makes two of us, _Sakura sighed as she rested her brown messenger bag on the desk in front of her. She stretched her arms over her head before letting out a yawn and making herself comfortable over the bag she now decided served her better as a pillow.

"Some things never change, ne Sakura-chan?" Naoko commented, tilting her head to the side. The small group of friends laughed happily among themselves until the teacher began to start class.

Twirling her pencil idly between her fingers, Sakura figured it was time to pull out what she needed for Japanese Lit. Text book, pencil pouch, paper…

"Hey, what's this?" Picking up a folded paper from Sakura's desk, Kiyoshi-sempai smirked. He was the teacher's assistant; an option provided to third years to take instead of a class. Kiyoshi Akira was very well liked, his popularity and teaching skills both at an unusual high. Topped with unruly black hair while having eyes that held a unique shade of green, the female population had a hard time merely breathing in front of him.

Except for one girl.

Obviously it's the one that he attempted to annoy the most.

Sakura's eyes rolled up before she glanced unfazed at Kiyoshi. "Oh…it's you," she responded bluntly. She returned back to searching through her bag, eyes switching back and forth between the board and her belongings. She then paused and turned back to Kiyoshi with cold eyes. "Want to return that to me?"

Instead of answering, Akira merely began to slowly open the paper, taking a seat in the empty desk to Sakura's right. "Sure doesn't look like the homework to me," he concluded. "Ah, Kinomoto-san, not passing notes in class, are we? Tsk Tsk."

Sakura clicked the top of her pencil and bent over her paper, ready to take notes. She refused to look his way, this class was really getting harder and harder. Plus there was that essay due next week.

"Ah, Kinomoto! It's an acceptance letter. Wow, I'm impressed. What exactly is this for anyways? You have to go to Tokyo and-"

"HOEEEE? Sakura-chan! Is that what I think it is?" Naoko exclaimed, eyes lighting up at the good news. Sakura merely nodded before she placed a finger to her lips, her gaze falling on the teacher writing sentences to analyze on the board.

Rika and Chiharu turned to Sakura as well, faces portraying their curiosity. Sakura smiled and mouthed, "I'll tell you all at lunch."

"You'll tell me too, right?" Akira said, imitating the other girls' excitement.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes and looked the other way. _How embarrassing…

* * *

_

"EHHHH? That's amazing, Sakura-chan!" The girls cried in unison.

Sakura flushed but nodded her head. "Yes, I guess being relentless and persistent with each of the auditions worked out, ne?"

"Not exactly the words I'd chose, Sakura-chan," Rika said, putting a finger to her chin as if thinking about it. "Perhaps a bit obsessive and not to mention-"

"RIKA-CHAN!"

"She's right though, you know."

"Mou! Who asked you?" Sakura cried, raising her fist into Kiyoshi's face. "I told you not to come near me!"

"Awww, but Kinomoto-chan is so kawaii!" Akira responded, reaching forward and pinching one of Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura growled and forcibly pushed him away, making him fall out of his chair in the process. Akira rubbed his backside with a pained expression, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"But really though, Sakura-chan," Rika uttered, a serious and quite mature expression on her face. "What's the reason you started acting in the first place?"

Sakura eyes flashed to Rika's then down into her lap, her cheeks heating up at the thought. She knew sooner or later she'd be confronted like this but she had dearly hoped that it would be later, _much_ later. Like…in a couple more years over the phone or something.

"See, I'm right. You joined the drama club first year of junior high because you wanted to get closer to _him. _You quit cheerleading and took on leads for the school play. That, though, didn't surprise me. You've been getting leads since elementary school but never did you work so hard to push for them. They just came to you and you received them with a smile."

"I suppose Sakura-chan's obsession is partly my fault," Naoko interjected, waving her chopsticks around as an added dramatic effect. "I was the one who forced her to watch a movie staring Li. She didn't even want to go at first."

Sakura looked at Naoko thoughtfully then grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't be too hard on yourself, Nao-chan. Because, as you all know, I might've started getting interested in drama because of Li-san's inspiring work, but I started to really like it," She explained. "I didn't just audition for that movie because of the fact that he was going to be in it-"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Chiharu commented with a playful smile, placing her chin in the palm of her hand as she gazed straight ahead at Sakura.

Sakura chose to ignore that comment and continue but was soon interrupted by, "Come on, guys! Let's stop talking about this Li guy! It's making me jealous!" Akira cried, pouting in his seat like a little boy who wasn't allowed a cookie. "Besides, what's the chance you'll ever meet him anyways? Didn't the paper say that you won a contest not an audition?"

At this, everyone at the lunch table sweat dropped before turning to Sakura for her response. They were ready to crane their necks as if watching a tennis game, the insults going back and forth, back and forth…

"Yeah, so? Everyone has to start somewhere!" Sakura protested.

"And that 'somewhere' would probably be an extra's role, ne?" Sempai retorted, raising an eyebrow. Jeez, was it easy to mess with this girl.

"Yeah, and then I'll be able to work up from there! Maybe someday I'll be able to work side by side with Li-san!"

"You talk and talk about this guy, but do you know a single thing about him? Wait…no, you probably do. Enough to be a stalker, most likely…" Akira scoffed.

"NANI? Like you're one to talk! You practically stalk me!" Sakura cried in an outrage, ready to pounce on their sempai.

"Yeah? Well at least you talk to me and, hey, guess what? I actually met you! Can you say that about precious Li-san?"

"I will in a week!" Sakura yelped indignantly.

"See, you proved my point! This is stupid; your obsession is out of control!"

"Mou! You're so infuriating! That's probably why you don't sit with others your age. They probably don't think you're mature enough for them!"

"Why do I waste my time on you?" Akira muttered in a low voice, pressing his tightly held fists against the table while pushing himself to a standing position. He shook his head at Sakura with a look of disappointment before packing up his lunch and moving somewhere else.

"Ah…ano?" Sakura cried after him, hand outstretched like she was going to stop him. She frowned as he walked out of sight before letting out a "good riddance!" and slumping back into her chair. "I just can't stand him!" Sakura growled, crossing her hands over her chest.

* * *

Sakura had finally unloaded the last of her luggage from her father's car, huffing as she shoved the last bag onto the cart. Hadn't she only brought two bags: her luggage and her carry on purse?

"I hope that's not too much for you to handle, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka said kindly, as he got up to give his daughter a hug. "I just wanted you to bring some gifts to the family friends in Tokyo. Also, there's some gifts for the family your stay with. Take good care of them for me, okay?"

"Hai!" Sakura cheerfully answered, hand flying behind her head as she stood like the little girl she once was many years ago. Fujitaka glanced at his daughter fondly, memories flooding back to him of when she used to hug his leg to keep him from going to work. Now there she was, his little cherry blossom, all grown up and traveling by herself.

Touya then stepped forward, reaching out to rub his hand in Sakura's hair to which she moaned and hurriedly tried to fix it. "You be careful, kaiju. If you need me, I'm only a call away."

Sakura smiled, nodding her head eagerly before attempting to push the cart into the airport. She frowned slightly and then turned around to wave as her father's car drove out of sight. Letting out a soft sigh, she turned back around, needing to check in. She wanted to get to her gate early so she could perhaps read over some things in a nearby coffee shop.

Pulling up her sleeves and getting ready to give a good push, Sakura closed her eyes tight and…

Yay! It was moving! Opening her eyes, Sakura was surprised to see Naoko and Chiharu on either side of her pushing the cart as well. She smiled broadly and let go of the cart, wrapping her arms around her friends' necks. "Ayyy! You came! You came!"

"Sa…Ku…Ra," they called in between breaths. "Can't…breathe!"

Sakura hastily let go of them and uttered an apology before spotting Rika and Kiyoshi. "You guys came too? Awww! Arigatou! It means so much to me," Sakura said, running over to them. Naoko and Chiharu's eyes grew wide as Sakura let go, bracing themselves to keep pushing. Sakura quickly hugged Rika and was about to reach over and hug Kiyoshi when she paused right before and took a step back. She shook his hand while saying, "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to miss your annoying little face everyday, Kiyoshi-sempai."

Akira weakly grinned, shaking back before idly dropping his arm back to his side. Sprinting back to the exhausted Chiharu and Naoko, Sakura finally unloaded most of the gifts she was to bring and checked them in. She turned around waving her final good bye, bringing her hand level to her head and indicating that she would call them as soon as she could.

As soon as Sakura disappeared from sight, the four turned around and moved toward the exit. The girls began to chat about the upcoming Monday in school and how they wanted to visit Sakura next break. Akira simply slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, seemingly mumbling to himself as he walked through the doors and called for his ride. Rika could've sworn she heard "as long as she keeps safe" flow out of his mouth as he passed causing a warm smile to spread across her features. She looked up into the sky, seeing the airplanes either landing or had just taken off. Grinning inwardly, she murmured, "Good luck, Sakura-chan! We're all routing for you."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter (Gomen if it was a little short though…)! Updates will come quicker if you do a little more and review though! If you're wondering where Tomoyo-chan is, don't worry, she'll be coming in a bit later and the meeting of the fated Sakura and Syaoran is on its way! I know this idea for a story isn't very original theme wise but I plan to take the story into some unexpected twists! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
